I Remember When I Met Him
by Yuki Schiffer
Summary: Amu remembers when she first met the love of her life. He would always cheer her up, and care for her. She wants to be close once more after a few years of seperation, but she doesnt want to be just friends anymore.  PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: I, Yuki Schiffer, do not own shugo chara in any way whatsoever.

Enjoy:]

I remember when I first met Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I was 8 years old and he was 13. He used to play his violin for me when I was sad. I knew I could always count on him to cheer me up. But all of that changed when I turned 12. He seemed more reserved at age 17. He wouldn't talk to me anymore. I got sad. What was going on? What was happening to him? He changed so much. I felt like I didn't know him anymore.

I wondered why he would do this and abandon his best friend. I then, thought of all the different possibilities.

He was either angry at me, having a problem at home, or got bored of having a little girl as his best friend. I was sad when I thought the last one was true. But Ikuto was too sweet to do _that_ to a little girl _especially _to his best friend. _**What is**_ _**going on?**_ I kept asking myself.

The next day I was doing homework, and I realized I didn't understand it at all. So I asked my dad. He was no help at all, and mom was on a business trip. I had no choice but to bother an old friend, Ikuto.

I got out of my house and walked nervously to _**his**_ house. I was only nervous because I haven't seen Ikuto in like forever and also because I didn't know if he would have time to help me with my stupid homework. As I neared the door I saw Ikuto with a small smile on his face. "Haven't seen you in a while, _Amu_." He said. "Uh yeah. Long time no see, huh, Ikuto?" I asked nervously while holding my homework to my chest.

"Yeah. So, uh, what do need from me?" he asked with real curiosity in his voice. "Oh, yeah. I need help on my homework and I thought you could help me with it. So, can you? Help me with my homework?" I asked stuttering. I started blushing out of embarrassment. "Sure, I got time on my hands." He said sounding bored. "Thanks a bunch." I said.

When I got inside, I couldn't help but notice how Ikuto had changed over the years. He had gotten way taller, more mature, and muscular. _**Huh? What am I saying?**_ I thought to myself. "So, what exactly do you need help on?" he asked interested. "Well…I guess on…all of it…" I said confused. "Okay? So, where do we start?" he asked laughing. "Stop making fun of me, okay? I needed help on homework, would you please help me?" I asked blushing a little.

Ikuto's point of view:

She needed help on all of it? Well then, I guess I'll help her.

When I saw her blush, I thought she looked cute. I liked it. She looked so little, like a 5 year old little girl. _**I wonder if I can make her blush even more.**_ I thought to myself. _**Hmm…I wonder…**_

Normal point of view:

He didn't answer my question or anything, so I looked up at him and saw into his beautiful blue-ish eyes. They were mysterious-like. He looked serious but really cute in a way. I blushed when he lowered his face to mine and came closer. He stopped and smiled. "You have really pretty eyes,_ Amu_." He said. "…" I couldn't say anything. He was coming closer and closer. I couldn't breathe. I was frozen. _**W-why can't I move away from him? I-I don't like him that way…do I?**_

_**Move! **_I yelled in my mind, but it was no use I couldn't move.

Ikuto's point of view:

_**Why can't I stop? Is it possible that I love AMU? **_I thought to myself. I couldn't control myself so I quickly hugged her. I held her there for a few minutes. I can't believe I was going to kiss her like that. I do love her, but I can't go rushing into a relationship with her all of a sudden. _**What was I thinking?**_

Normal point of view:

I thought he was going to kiss me, but he hugged me instead. I hugged him too. "Ikuto, I missed you." I whispered. "I did too. More than you can ever imagine." He whispered into my ear with lots of feeling. I blushed. Then, he kissed my cheek, but after that he wasn't himself. He kissed my cheek again and made his way down to the corner of my lips. "Amu, I know I shouldn't do this, but I love you and I can't stay away from you anymore." He said brushing his lips against my neck as he was speaking. "Ikuto, so that's why you never spoke or came close to me?" I asked a little hurt. "Yes, but I did it to protect you…protect you from myself and my selfish needs." He said as he pulled away from me…he was blushing. I blushed too. "You look cute…when you blush." He said to me as he lowered his face again. "A-are you blushing?" I asked shocked. He touched his face lightly. "You look so adorable." I whispered blushing.

I woke up in the morning and I rolled over and I saw Ikuto on my bed asleep. I rolled over completely and I cupped his cheek it felt warm and I saw a light blush on his cheek. He opened his gorgeous eyes and held my hand that was on his cheek. He startled me. Then, he grabbed me and he hugged me tightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said seductively. I giggled. "Will you please let go of me? I need to change." I asked a little embarrassed. "Of course. Just let me do one thing." he asked. "And what would that be?" I asked teasingly. "This…" he said. He then, came on top of me and kissed my cheek and went down slowly to the corner of my mouth. He went down to kiss my neck. I could feel his hot breath. It sent shivers down my spine. He then, came up and kissed my lips softly but then, I couldn't control myself so I pushed him off and I went on top of him and kissed him. He blushed a dark shade of red.

Ikuto's point of view:

When I kissed her I guess she got too excited and she pushed me off. And she came on top of me. This shocked me. She kissed me and I blushed out of embarrassment. She was the one who was supposed to be pinned down not me. I got on top of her again and I began to lick her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. I began to tease her by sticking my tongue inside her mouth and putting it back into mine. She moaned.

Normal point of view:

He was teasing me by putting his tongue into my mouth and back inside his. It was fun. I giggled when I nipped his bottom lip and he moaned. He blushed. He was so hot when he blushed. He was the one to end the kiss. I was panting. He was still blushing.

"Well…that wasn't supposed to happen like that." He said teasingly. "Sorry, I got carried away, it was my first kiss anyway." I said innocently. "Well anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, _Amu._" He said with a smile still blushing. "You remembered?" I asked. "Of course I remember. I only remember the birthdays of the ones I love." He said seductively as he winked at me. I blushed and giggled. "When you're done changing I'll take you out somewhere, okay?" he said sweetly. "Okay." I said as I went to get ready.

"So where are we going, Ikuto?" I asked innocently. "Just wait and see." He said. "Okay." I said getting impatient. "We're here!" Ikuto said. "The amusement park? Wow! Thanks a bunch Ikuto!" I said as I hugged him. "What ride should we go on first?" I whispered aloud.  
>"What about…the…roller coaster over there?" he asked me. "Sure! Let's go!" I said excited. "Okay. I'm going, I'm going." He said childishly. I giggled. I ran to him because he was so slow. I grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the roller coaster's line. It was huge!<p>

Ikuto's point of view:

The line was so huge it took almost the whole day just to get on the damn coaster! So we got out of line when it was about 8:00 pm. (Yeah…that's how long the stupid line was.) We just ended going on the Ferris wheel. It was peaceful. "Ikuto, I know we didn't get to go on any rides but I had fun. We joked around like when we were younger." Amu said. "I know. I just wanted your birthday to be the best though and it really didn't go that way." I said a little upset. "Believe me it was the best." She said with that bright smile of hers.

Normal point of view:

Ikuto was really upset because he didn't think I had a good time. He hugged me tightly when I told him it was the best birthday ever. "Amu, I love you…will y-you go out with me?" he asked blushing. "…O-of course I will… because I l-love you too, Ikuto!" I said with tears in my eyes. Then he took my face in his hands and kissed me. His lips were so soft. When we pulled away I said" Ikuto, I love you now, forever, and always."

The end

:]

Sorry if this story wasn't as _**"good"**_ as the first one…


End file.
